princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style)
Another PrinceBalto's spoof of The Aristocats. Cast: *Luna (Sailor Moon) as Duchess *Artemis (Sailor Moon) as Thomas O'Malley *Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Berlioz *Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Marie *Kitten Edmomd (Rock-a-Doodle) as Toulouse *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Georges Hautecourt *Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) and Thundra (Aladdin TV Series) as Amelia and Abigail Gabble *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Uncle Waldo *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Napoleon *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Lafayette *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Roquefort *Top Cat (Top Cat: The Animated Series) as Scat Cat *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Peppo the Italian Cat *Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) as Hit Cat the English Cat *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat *Tiger (An American Tail) as Billy Boss the Russian Cat *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Edgar Balthazar *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Frou Frou *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) as The French Milkman *Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) as the Le Petit Café Chef Scenes: *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 2: Iroh Arrives *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 3: Widow Tweed Makes a Will *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 4: Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 5: ("Scales and Arpeggios")/Bernard Stops by for Dinner *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 6: Catnapped! *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 7: Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 8: Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Artemis O'Malley Cat" *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 9: Artemis' Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 10: McLeach Reveals His Secret for Applejack *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 11: A Narrow Escape for Cats/Artemis Saves Sagwa from Drowning *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 12: Meet Big Mama and Thundra Gabble/'Introductions to Keeps Things Proper' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 13: Uncle Owl *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 14: McLeach Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 15: ("Everybody Wants to be a Cat") *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 16: Setting Down for the Night/Artemis' Plan *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 17: Home at Last *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 18: Bernard Runs for Help *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 19: Artemis to the Rescue *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 20: A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristocats (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style) part 21: End Credits Cast Gallery: Luna 2.jpeg|Luna as Duchess Artemis 2.jpeg|Artemis as Thomas O'Malley Olivercat.png|Oliver as Berlioz Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Marie Kitten edmond.jpg|Kitten Edmond as Toulouse WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Georges Hautecourt Bigmama.jpg|Big Mama as Amelia Gabble Thundra.PNG|Thundra as Abigail Gabble Owl wtp.JPG|Owl as Uncle Waldo Charlie shrug.png|Charlie Barkin as Napoleon II.JPG|Itchy Itchiford as Lafayette Bernard.png|Bernard as Roquefort Dongato.png|Top Cat as Scat Cat 180px-Sylvester the Cat svg.png|Sylvester as Peppo Talking Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Hit Cat Salem.png|Salem Saberhagan as Shun Gon 640px-Tiger.jpeg|Tiger as Billy Boss Mcleach Eagle Feather.jpg|Percival McLeach as Edgar Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Applejack as Frou Frou Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as The French Milkman Open-uri20150422-20810-ib8f6d cbcd4baf.jpeg|Chef Skinner as the Le Petit Café Chef Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Aristocats Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:PrinceBalto's Disney Canon